The Witch's Secret
by ChocolateStories
Summary: "He did it because he wanted to mark you." She whispered, in sudden realization. Kendal Parker is fifteen and lives in New Orleans, she's normal for the most part, except she's a clairvoyant and a witch who doesn't know a single spell. So what happens when she gets shipped off to Mystic Fall, Virginia? Will she be able to escape her demons, or will they continue to follow?
1. Chapter 1

The supernatural community of New Orleans was buzzing about the arrival about a certain Orginal.

"Jane do you no why he's coming?" I asked the brunette who was busy mixing cocktails.

"Who's coming?" She asked, not looking up from her work.

"Klaus." I told her, she almost dropped the glass.

"Come over here." She commanded her voice tight, we went into the back room, "What did you see?" She questioned me.

"I just saw a vampire walking through the streets during Mardi Gras, nothing special, I just didn't recognize him." I gave her a puzzled look, then added, "is he special?"

"No, no. Just forget it." Jane dismissed, but I could tell something was off about her tone.

"What aren't you telling me?" I questioned her, narrowing my eyes.

"It's none of your concern, don't mention anything about him, understand?" She told me.

"But-" I pressed.

"Do you understand?"Jane snapped.

"Yes." Jane walked off,"I wish people would stop treating me like a child." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Jane called.

"Nothing." I lied. "I'm going out to see Mardi Gras." I told Jane, she thought it over. "And, Jane." I added.  
"Yes."

"I need some money." I said sheepishly. Her mouth set into a hard line, she caved and dug out a $20 from her wallet. "Thank you!" I said, practically running to the door.

"I want my change!" Jane yelled from the bar station.

* * *

I honestly loved Mardi Gras, it felt so alive, everything seemed so different so bright. I was walking down the street, when I recognized .

"Hello." I said admiring her bracelets laid out on the table.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm great, how much for the blue one?" I asked inspecting it.

"For you, it's free." She told me with a smile.

"I couldn't-" I was interrupted.

"I am so sorry love," A british accent cut in. "But I would really like to talk to this lovely lady right here." He purred. I turned around and was shocked to see it was the man from my vision. I stepped away immediately. Leaning on the table he finally spoke.

" I'm looking for someone- a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux." He ask calmly, but danger crept into his voice. I felt my heart speed up and my breath hitched, Klaus didn't seem notice.

"I don't know, sorry." lied, all the witches knew each other.

"Well, now that's a fib, isn't it? Now, you see, I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs, so enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper" Klaus took her hand smiling. shot me a look in the other direction, a look that read"Walk away." I nodded my head and began to walk into the other direction. My mind was racing, the vampire seemed dangerous and menacing and very old. It was becoming dark and the sun had already set, I knew Jane would have a fit.

When I returned to the bar, Jane was nowhere to be seen. Marcel was singing on the stage, which he did almost every Friday. Vampires at the bar was a normal occurrence, they usually left me alone, but Jane had always been there to ward them off when they got too close. Tonight her absence had me worried, what would happen to me without her protection? I sat in a chair in the corner, when a figure flew in front of me.

"Hello, young witch." A familiar accent purred, I looked up, my eyes wide.

"Oh, am I in your seat, I'm sorry." I moved out of the chair,"Here." Klaus laughed.

"No, no, I was wondering where I could find Jane-Anne." He said peering down on me.

"I-I" I stammered.

"Klaus! What are you doing talking to this powerless witch." Marcel teased. I snuck away from there conversation and went into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection, I was short for my age, and my hair was black and down to my shoulders, my skin was a light cinnamon color, I think that I would look my mom if she was still alive. When I left the restroom everyone was hurrying outside. I followed behind the crowd weaving in between bodies. I froze when I saw Jane-Anne tied up, glaring at Marcel.

"Jane!" I yelled, rushing over.

"Stay back!" She warned. "Go run now!" She ordered. Marcel grinned.

"We wouldn't want her to miss the show would we?" He mocked, slowly walking up to me.

"Don't touch her!" Screamed Jane. Marcel stopped, a scheming smile flashed across his face, showing a set of gleaming white teeth.

"Then tell me what magic you've been practicing." He debated.

"Rot in hell, monster!" Jane spat.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you one more chance." Marcel said, in a flash he sliced Jane's throat with a tree branch. I screamed, and was grabbed by Marcel. "Now, now, my precious Jane, do not die yet, I want you to watch this." I watched as Jane gagged, I saw the crimson liquid fall down her neck. I felt Marcel's fangs bear into my neck, I waited for the life to be sucked out of me, the feeling never came. Instead I saw Marcel beaming at me without a drop of blood on him. Jane-Anne body was being dragged away, the crowd was begging to dissipate.

"W-what did you do to me?" I stuttered. Marcel gave a smile and flashed away with the crowd. I had to pinch myself to see if this was a dream, Jane had just been murdered. My face was wet with tears, I didn't know what to do, so I went to the only place I knew. Home.

I rushed through the door.

"Sophia!" I screeched. "Sophia." I frantically yelled. She emerged from her room teary eyed. She wrapped her arms around me. "They killed her." I sobbed. "They killed her and I just watched." I confessed.

"I know, shhh" She comforted me. "It wasn't your fault." She stopped the embrace and tilted my head to the side. "What happened." She asked examining the bite mark.

"Marcel bit me." I told her, her eye brows knit together examining the wound. "Is it bad?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head, and led me to the kitchen and dabbed the wound with alcohol, I winced. "He didn't take any blood, I don't even know why he did it."  
"He did it because he wanted to mark you." She whispered, in sudden realization. "Uh, go upstairs and get washed up." Sophia said in a rushed tone.

"Mark me? Why would he do that?" I asked her.

"Just do what I told you Kendal! I have to make some calls." I nodded and walked away. From the mirror I saw the bite was red and it was tender to the touch. I put on my P.J's and crawled into bed, entering a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Should I keep writing?**


	2. Savior

I woke up to Sophia bustling in my room throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"What are you doing." I said, my voice still groggy from sleep.

"I'm packing your things." Sophia said.

"Well I can see that, where are we going?" I asked.

"'We' aren't going anywhere, but you are going to Virginia." She informed me.

"Is his some kind of joke, because I'm not laughing." I said,"is this about me not saving Jane because-"

"Of course not! You couldn't have done anything. It's just not safe here for you anymore." She explained.

"What! It's not safe! I can take care of myself, I am not a child!" I said leaping from the bed.

"You are fifteen! And since Jane isn't here, I'm calling the shots." She snapped.

"I won't go! I refuse." I huffed. Suddenly Klaus was at the door.

"Trouble in paradise?" He teased.

"You invited him in?" I practically shouted. Sophia mouth was in a hard line.

"It was part of our deal." She vaguely stated.

"What deal?" I questioned, on the verge of throwing something.

"Our deal that states that you will go to Virginia and be safe, and Sophia and I deal with something that is none of your concern." Klaus said. Just when I was about to yell, a familiar aura flew across my sight. I felt the scene in front of my shift, to the outdoors and saw a raven haired woman rubbing her very pregnant stomach and Klaus embracing her from behind. I blinked my eyes and turned to Klaus in awe, was it his baby? How was that possible?

"Cat got your tongue, love?" He teased, his cerulean orbs lit up in amusement.

"I'm not going." I spat. Then I looked to Sophia. "Jane wouldn't have wanted this." I said, pleading with her with my eyes.

"Like I said, Jane isn't here." Sophia said , returning to filling the suitcase. 

* * *

Less than two hours I was on a private plane to a place called Mystic Falls in Virginia. I was still fuming about

Sophia's decision. I was seated next to a very handsome warlock named Dominic, that Klaus had ordered to watch me, he had obsidian eyes and a square jaw. All he did was ask questions.

"So you don't know how to even do a simple levitating spell?" He questioned in amazement.

"No, magic wasn't allowed from where I'm from. That meant no teaching" I told him.

"That's a shame, really. A waste actually, I can feel your power radiate off from you. Your parents never taught you?" I swallowed.

"Uh, no." I answered. He didn't press on.

"Well, we're going to have to change that." He pledged, looking at me with all seriousness.

"Okay." I said resting my head back. "I'm going to sleep." I announced.

"Can you do a locator spell a least?" He quipped.

"Dominic." I whined.

"Yeah, yeah." He carried on.

I felt my shoulder being nudged.

"Wake up, Ken." Dominic said. My eyes peeled open.

"Did you just call me Ken?" I asked sickened, he nodded. "Never call me Ken again."I warned him, rising up from my seat. I was grabbing my bag from the overhead compartment, and felt a sharp pang in my head causing me to sway.

"Are you okay." Dominic asked, suddenly worried.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine." And, I was, the pain had faded away as fast as it had came. Dominic still not convinced, motioned towards my bag.

"Here, let me carry that for you." I hesitated, but seeing he wasn't giving in I gave him my bag.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime, Kendal." He said, putting emphasis on my actual name.  
When we were riding in the taxi, Dominic pulled something out of his bag.

"Here is a credit card, no limit." He said as he handed me a sleek golden card. "Keys to your apartment, and a cellphone." Before giving it to me a he held on to it. "If it's Klaus answer it, I don't care where you are or what your doing, you answer it." He said, locking eyes with me.

"Yes I understand." I said with an eye roll, Dominic chuckled.

"I'm sure you do," the cab stopped. "Go around the town, meet some people, explore the stores. I have to check up on your apartment." He must of seen my look of uncertainty. "I'll call you and pick you up the second I'm finished." He promised. Grudgingly I made my out of the cab watching speed off in the opposite direction. I had put all the items in my purse, I felt the feeling of emptiness in my stomach. From across the street I saw the Mystic Grill, I'd better get familiar with the restaurants here I had no idea how long I was going to be here.

It was self seating in at the Mystic Grill, soon I was sitting playing with the phone I was given. I had never had a cell phone before, Jane had thought they took away from social interaction.

"Hi, I'm Matt. I'll be your server." He was a little over average height, with baby blue eyes and blonde hair, he had a small scar above his lip. "Are you new here?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I laughed.

"No, it's just that I've never seen you around." He admitted.

"Yes, I just moved here, from New Orleans." I told him.

"Huh, no accent." He commented.

"Nope." I concluded. "But sometimes, it likes to pop out." I said speaking in a typical southern accent, making Matt laughed.

"What can I get you?" He asked, pen and notebook in hand.

"What would you recommend?"

"Definitely the burger." He said.

"Then I'll have that." I said handing him my menu.

I was pissed it was 9:00 and Dominic still hadn't called me.

"I can give you a ride home if you like, I don't think you want to be around when the bar gets crowded." He offered.  
"Thanks but no thanks. My ride should be here." It wasn't like I knew where my home was, I could be living in a shack for all I knew. Matt smiled and turned to clean more tables, "And, Matt?"

"Yea."

"I'm a big girl." I told him, he laughed and continued on with his work. My eyes were beginning to droop, when a raven haired man walked into the bar, his eyes were an icy color and he had sharp , angular features that made him look very handsome. I could feel something was off, was it the way he walked? No, it was something more.

He was a vampire.

I scrambled out of my seat, this place was suppose to be safe, not infested with vampires. I went into the corner of the restaurant, and angrily dialed Dominic's number that was already in the phone, it when straight to voicemail so I left a message.

"Hey, it's Kendal, remember me?" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I think that you failed to mention that this place is CRAWLING with vampires. I thought this place was suppose be safe. And I would appreciate it if you would pick me up." I spat. I looked up and saw the vampire was right beside me, his arm propped against the wall, and his body turned blocking me from leaving.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi, excuse me." I said quickly trying to walk past him, he didn't budge.

"Not so fast, don't you think you're a little young to be hanging around here this late." He interrogated, a predatorial grin on his face.

"I'm old enough." I defended myself, the vampire looked me up and down.

"I don't think so, who were you just talking to." He asked motioning towards the phoene, something about him screamed danger.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Tell me." He said peering deep into my eyes, I saw his pupil dilate, a sign that he was trying the compel me, but everyone knew that didn't work on witches.

"Stop that!" I yelled trying to push past him. He grabbed me and suddenly we were in an alley way.

"Are you on vervain?" He questioned, when I didn't answer he brushed my hair back, exposing my neck. He retracted his fangs and was about to sink his teeth into my neck when he abruptly stopped. "Whose bite mark is this?"

"Kendal!" Dominic yelled, running down the alley way.

"Who are you?" The vampire asked, his voice laced with curiosity. Suddenly the vampire was on the ground, clutching his head in obvious pain. I looked to Dominic who was saying some type of chant.

"What are you doing!" I said.

"Get in the car!"Dominic sternly ordered. Shocked to see such a serious side of him I bolted towards the car parked in the street. The driver, a bald middle aged man sped the car off I looked down the alley way and saw Dominic leaned in closely to the vampire talking. The car turned away and I watched as I was further and further away from the Mystic Falls Grill.

* * *

The girl's breathing was erratic, Damon had his fangs out and was about to pierce her skin, testing for vervain. He had never seen this young girl before, and she seemed to know about the existence of vampires, which was always dangerous. He peeled back her dark hair, and saw the unmistakeable marks of a bite from a vampire. It wasn't deep, Damon recognized it as some kind of marking; a mark that screamed that this girl was someone else's and was not to be bit by another vampire.

Not like that would stop him from doing so.

"Kendal!" A voice shouted, the man started to say some kind of chant, causing a sharp pain to run through Damon's head. It was now apparent to him that this man was a warlock.

"What are you doing?!" The girl yelled.

"Get to the car!"The man shouted, was this the girls father, or brother? Damon thought. When the emerged from shadows, Damon could see they were not in relation in anyway. The warlocks creme complexion contrasted with the girls mocha skin. The girl sprinted to the car, Damon watched moaning in pain as the warlock leaned closer to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Damon questioned with clenched teeth. The warlock chuckled, in amusement.

"Klaus wants the girl left alone." The warlock told Damon. "He says he doesn't want her influenced by you or your friends." He said, looking into the vampire's eyes. "Stay. Away." The warlock enunciated. Damon watched as the warlock walked away, he was still bent over from the pain, but when the warlock was out of sight the pain subsided. He reached for phone phone.

"Stefan,we have a problem."

**i hope you liked the chapter, should I keep going?**

**Review**

**KBerry**


	3. Escape

I was shaken up to say the least; I was in my apartment that was surprisingly very nice. The furniture seemed new, with neutral colors, the walls were a beige color. I had a stove and a dishwasher and a fridge. My room was beautiful, an electric blue, with a large queen sized bed with white sheets. There was a dresser against the wall and a small desk in the corner. I looked inside the dresser and it was filled clothes, from brands I had never seen, it was a bit unsettling when I realized they were my size.

But the room wasn't going to stop the feeling of home sickness. I missed Sophia horribly, and Jane-Anne even more so. I curled onto the bed and closed my eyes, not even bothering to change my clothes. My eyes shut, and I fell into a blissful sleep.

My phone buzzed beside me, waking me up from my wonderful rest. I picked it up answered it ready to yell at the caller.

"It is 2:00 in the freaking morning!" I shouted into the phone.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to me, love?" Klaus said on the line.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were a salesperson." I quickly apologized.

"No worries, I just wanted to know how you liked your new residence." He asked me.

"It's lovely." I lamely said, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much I actually liked the place.

"Wonderful, now tell me something, have you had any visions lately?" He asked me. I was shocked, how had he known that?

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I lied, I heard laughter over the phone.

"Don't be coy. Sophia informed me of your clairvoyance." He smugly told me. I gritted my teeth.

"Sophia told you?" I asked, not believing it.

"Indeed." Klaus confirmed.

"You're lying, Sophia would never do that!"

"Well now the situation allowed for her to tell me such things, now answer my question." Klaus demanded, his teasing tone changing rapidly.

"No." I told him truthfully. "No I haven't."

"Well I would look into that, if you would like to keep me happy that is." He threatened.

"Klaus, it's not something I can control-" I sputtered, only to be cut off.

"Bye, bye now, I expect some kind of vision in the near future." He said before hanging up on me.

Walking through town wasn't as fun as I expected, the people here were boring and normal, making me miss home even more. I decided to sit in a small park. The grass was a vibrant green, and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue without one cloud in the sky. It was a nice day, until I spotted the vampire from last night. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and he seemed to be coming right towards me. I was surprised when he decided to sit next to me.

"You! Get away from me!" I screamed.

"Shhh, you're going to make people think I'm abducting you." He pleaded.

"You tried to kill me!" I shouted, people were turning towards us looking at the weird situation in front of them. The vampire got up and put a fake smile on his face.

"You are so funny," Damon laughed. "You will definitely get the part at your school play." I was confused, the vampire led me away from the park."Let's start over, I'm-"

"A vampire." I cut in.

"I was going to say Damon, but I guess that's true too." He said, it didn't ease my weariness now that I knew his name. "And your name is?"

"Kendal." I said not elaborating any further. He offered my a hand to shake, which I stared at until he awkwardly dropped it back to his sides.

"You're not very friendly." He stated.

"I don't take kindly to people who try to kill me." I spat, he smirked to my annoyance. I gave him one last glare before I walked away.

"So what is it that Klaus wants from you?" He asked me. I turned to him, about to give him a sassy remark , when my head began to pound, my sight became blurry, then to blotchy dark circles surrounded my eyes. I looked down at my shirt and saw blood, from my nose beginning to embed itself into the fabric,I began to feel the sensation of falling, then everything went black. 

* * *

Damon was intrigued by this girl, he'd even followed her home last night. Why was Klaus so intent on keeping her hidden, what was up his sleeve? So today he waited for her at the park, her bored demeanor changed from bored, to annoyed to panic as Damon made moves to get closer to her.

"Let's start over, I'm-" She had cut him off.

"A vampire." She said lamely, though her constant interrupting was annoying, she was feisty and Damon respected that. Damon smiled at the girl, in amusement.

"I was going to say Damon, but I guess that's true too." Damon agreed, "And, your name is."

"Kendal." She said not elaborating any further. Damon said reaching a hand out to her, which in turn she just eyed until Damon put it down.

"You're not very friendly." Damon noted.

"I don't take kindly to people who try to kill me." She venomously spat, she turned away, Damon wasn't going to follow, or even stop her from leaving. It was daylight, there were too many people to witness it. Instead he asked her a parting question.

"So what is it that Klaus wants from you." Damon asked her, she looked like she way about to say something, but then she began to grasp her head, her nose began to bleed, Damon had resist the urge to suck her dry, the smell of her blood was too potent, too pure to be that of a human's. She began to fall, Damon flashed over catching her before she hit the ground. He looked around, and was relived to find that no one was paying attention to the scene.

Damon slid the young girl into his car, still unconscious, she was breathing, but still as the dead.

Damon walked into the house, carrying the girl bridal style, his brother Stefan aghast.

"Damon you didn't! She's probably less that sixteen." Stefan gasped, taking in the limp girl in his brothers arms, her shirt stained with blood.

"I didn't kill her. I didn't even drink from her." Damon said looking down at the girls in his arms, looking at the girls shirt. "It's from her nose. She collapsed in the park." He explained to his brother.

"Then why isn't she at the hospital?" Stefan questioned.

"I think she's working for Klaus." Damon said, Stefan's green eyes lit up with understanding. 

* * *

I woke up, breathing erratically, I remembered only that I had passed out in the park, but now I was in some type of cell, laying on a weak cot.

"You're finally awake sleeping beauty." A sly voice teased. I shot up and turned into the direction of the sound.  
Damon.

"Where am I?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

"After your little fall at the park I carried you to the Salvatore Boarding house." He informed me. "Isn't your room lovely?" He snickered taunting me. I reached for my pocket and was frustrated to feel the emptiness in the pouch.

"Is this what your looking for." Damon said, holding up my sleek, white, iphone.

"Give that back!" I said, shooting up to the bars. Now Dominic would never save me.

"Hmm, I don't think so, wouldn't want you calling your witchy friends up. Would we?" Damon said. "Not that you would get very good reception here, anyways."

"What do you want from me?" I snapped.

"I want to know why Klaus has you under such protection." He pried. Truthfully I didn't know.

"Beats me, I got dropped off here from New Orleans yesterday."I told him.

"You know I don't believe that right?" He said leaning against the bars, grabbing my hand. "I don't take kindly to liars." His tone was menacing, his grip on my wrist was tightening, I could feel it threatening to snap. I cried out. 

"That's enough, Damon." A voice said, Damon let go, upset that someone had interrupted his torture. I instinctively crawled back to the cot.

"Really Stefan?" Damon whined.

"Damon, you can't go around breaking people's wrist. You've probably scared her into ever talking now." Stefan said, I was examining my wrist, I could see the purple-blue marks starting to appear already.

"I'll do what ever it takes to get her to talk, if Klaus was that intent on keeping her a secret she must be important." Damon assumed, he turned the other way.

"Where are you going?' Stefan asked.

"I'm calling the Witch." Damon called back.

I sat on the floor, wondering how I was going to get out of this house. Two hours had probably passed.

I really hated Sophia right about now, if I was with her I wouldn't be locked up. I saw an aura, and allowed myself to sucked into a vision.

There was a woman with long blonde hair, being dragged out of the bar, weakened by something, when he was outside she was staked by an unmistakable man with raven hair. Stefan looked horrified, sadness swept over him.

"I thought you would be hungry." Stefan said sliding a bowl of steaming soup through a chute in the cell.

"He's going to kill her." I said, not completely back from my vision.

"Who?" Stefan asked confused.

"Damon killed her." I blinked returning, Stefan looked at me fully interested.

"Who?" He asked me.

I was caught now. "What? I'm exhausted." I lied. I pushed myself up wincing as my wrist bent. "Damn it!"

"Let me have a look at it." Stefan offered, I hesitated, and backed away.

"No, it's fine." I lied.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan said. "I promise." He swore.

"Just let me out." I pleaded. "I won't tell anyone."

"I can't. Damon says you can't be compelled. Is there a reason for that?" He interrogated. I bit my lip; my supernatural abilities were always kept a secret. What would it matter now?

"I'm a witch." I confessed.

"That would explain some things, but what it doesn't explain is why you haven't used any spells in the last nine hours to free yourself." He said. I looked down.

"It's because I don't know any."I admitted, Stefan looked confused," magic isn't very welcomed from where I'm from." I explained. I looked at Stefan's expression, it was a skeptical one. "You don't believe me?" I asked him.

"No, I don't." He turned around. "I'll be back when you're ready to talk." He said. I felt a rush of pure anger; I reached for the bowl of soup and tossed it across the room. I must have stood there for hours until I heard footsteps.

"Do you not sleep?" Damon asked in a taunting tone. I didn't respond. "Come on, don't be like that. What no sassy remarks or insults?" He smiled, and in that moment I felt the heat rush to my face, and before I could stop it I felt hot tears pour down my face.

"I just want to go home." I pleaded. "Can you just let me go home?" I saw Damon's blue orbs soften for a brief second, and then the hardness returned.

"No." He answered simply, and then I heard a phone ringing. Damon lifted a phone from his pocket, _my phone_. "Hello?" Damon asked. "No, she's a little busy at the moment can I take a message?" I yearned to yell for help but Damon snapped the phone shut. "A woman named Sophie called." He told me. "She seemed worried about you." I walked up to the rusted bars of the cell.

"Burn in hell monster." I said, as I spat into his face. Damon's cool blue eyes turned in red demon's eyes in seconds then suddenly he was inside the cell. He made a move for my neck, but I felt a sensation of heat.

Power.

I watched as Damon shot back from an orange beam that seemed to radiate from my hands, he landed against the wall with a thud, I looked and saw the cell door was open, and saw the key in the corner. I ran out closing the cell behind me, picking up the keys in one stride. Sprinting up the stairs I felt the house was empty, with no other supernatural beings inside. Once I was outside the house I made a run for the forest, barely wincing as twigs and branches cut into my skin. I felt relief when I finally saw road, and anxiously signaled for a white Prius to stop. The car slowed towards me and the window slid down.

"Please help me!" I begged, looking in I saw it was a girl with mocha skin similar to mine with hazel eyes. She motioned to the door. I opened it and climbed in.

"Are you okay, do you need a hospital?" She asked concerned. I shook my head. "What happened to you?" she questioned. I swallowed.

"Can you just take me home?"

* * *

**I love Damon, he just needs to be the bad guy for a little bit(:**

**Review.**

**KBerry**


	4. Anger Is a Short Madness

Fifteen minutes later, after I had given her my address, we pulled into a house I didn't recognize.

"This isn't my house." I told her. "Where are we?"

"We're at my house," She told me; I gave her a confused stare.

"No, No, I need to go home, I have to call Sophia and-"I broke off, I realized I was sobbing, she gave me a comforting hand, I felt a shock of electricity roll throughout my body.

She was a witch.

We were staring at each other with the same mixed expression, "You're a witch?" I questioned, she nodded unsurely.

"Are you the witch that Damon was talking about?" She asked, her brown eyes widening. "You're just a kid." She breathed. "What would he want with you?"

"I don't know." I told her, "But I need to go home." I pleaded. "Now." I added.

"How about we go inside, I'll get you something to drink, and you can rest here. I'll call your parents." Bonnie offered. I shook my head.

"I don't have any parents," I said, looking away. It would be best if I went home, if you're not going to drive me I'll walk." I told her, Bonnie bit her lip, probably exploring her options. I made a move for the door, but to my surprise it immediately locked.

"Let me out." I growled.

"No, I can't let you leave. What are you running from?" She pressed.

"Open the door." I tried again, in that second I felt pure anger, my heart began to race and my body felt hot. Bonnie's eyes began to cloud over in fear, and then I heard the click of the door, with a push the door swung open and I was outside. I didn't bother to see if the white Prius was trailing behind; instead I kept my feet moving at an even pace.

**Narrator P.O.V**

Bonnie was still in awe at the girl in the passenger seat, her black hair was a disheveled mess, her body laced with various cuts from branches. _Where had she come from? _Bonnie thought. _Why was she running?_ The girl seemed anxious, fidgeting in her seat, biting her lip to suppress tears. In that moment Bonnie thought it would be best to take the girl to her house to see if she actually was okay.

"This isn't my house." The girl said, "Where are we?" She asked warily.

"At my house." Bonnie simply said, pulling the keys out of the car.

"No, No, I need to go home, I have to call Sophia and-"The girl broke off, the tears she was holding exploded down her face, Bonnie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but immediately drew it back as she felt the warmth of power slide through her. The girl had the same expression as she did.

"You're a witch?" The girl questioned. Bonnie nodded, and then a thought sprung into her mind.

This was the girl Damon had called her about.

"Are you the witch that Damon was talking about?" Bonnie saw her flinch as she said the vampire's name. "You're just a kid." Bonnie said in disbelief. "What would he want with you?" She said, as a million reason shuffled in her mind.

"I don't know." The girl said. "But I need to go home." She pleaded. "Now." The girl added on a bit more forcefully, Bonnie could tell she growing more impatient,

"How about we go inside, I'll get you something to drink, and you can rest here. I'll call your parents." Bonnie offered, the girl shook her head.

"I don't have any parents," I she looking away. It would be best if I went home, if you're not going to drive me I'll walk." She said, Bonnie bit her lip, trying to come up with more reasons to make her stay. The girl made a move for the door; Bonnie flicked her wrist in an instant to make it lock.

"Let me out." The girl growled.

"No, I can't let you leave. What are you running from?" Bonnie pressed.

"Open the door." She ordered, Bonnie watched in terror as the girls caramel orbs turned into a sharp violet color, out of fear Bonnie unlocked the car door, and watched as the girl bolted into the night. Bonnie picked up her phone, hands trembling, and called the one person she never thought she would in a lifetime.

"This really isn't a good time, Bonnie." Damon's voice warned.

"Shut up Damon," Bonnie quipped. "I saw the girl."

"What girl?" Damon asked, sounding slightly more interested.

"The one you called me about." Bonnie specified.

"Where is she now?" Damon said.

"She's heading towards Clark Road." She heard Damon rustling around over the phone. "We have a problem, Damon." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I know." Damon responded, Bonnie could practically hear him rolling his eyes on the phone. "I'll call you soon." With that Damon hung up, leaving Bonnie in a moment of paralysis.

"Whatever that girl was." Bonnie thought. "She definitely wasn't a witch."

**Kendal P.O.V**

I kept running the cold didn't seem to faze me; the pain in my wrist had subsided and was numb. My mind kept replaying the scene of the car, the anger that had boiled within me felt unreal, I had never experienced something like that. I was back inside the forest and almost shrieked as a figure emerging from the shadows, hands grabbed me. I shrieked, a hand snaked around my mouth.

"It's me, Dominic." The voice didn't register with my mind, my shouts began to continue. "Shh, they're coming for you, we have to leave." He said I began to fight with all my might, my fist balled; I tried to push the captivator away. "Sicut mortui requiescere vos exeuntes in somnis arma benevolum." A voice chanted, I felt my eye lids become heavy, falling into the darkness.

* * *

**I know it's been forever I just don't have that much motivation to write this story, sometimes.**

**Comment what you think!**

**KBerry**


	5. The Circle

Kendal P.O.V

I kept running the cold didn't seem to faze me; the pain in my wrist had subsided and was numb. My mind kept replaying the scene of the car, the anger that had boiled within me felt unreal, I had never experienced something like that. I was back inside the forest and almost shrieked as a figure emerging from the shadows, hands grabbed me. I shrieked, a hand snaked around my mouth.

"It's me, Dominic." The voice didn't register with my mind, my shouts began to continue. "Shhh, they're coming for you, we have to leave." He said I began to fight with all my might, my fist balled; I tried to push the captivator away. "Sicut mortui requiescere vos exeuntes in somnis arma benevolum." A voice chanted, I felt my eye lids become heavy, falling into the darkness.

I could smell the blood in the air, it was dark out, and the New Orleans's air was unusually cold. The street was desolate; I could hear my own hear beat. Then I saw Jane on the ground bleeding out, I ran to her but was blocked by a figure.

"You're mine." Marcel growled, his fangs bared. "Always and forever." He said, as he lunged for my neck.

I screamed.

I shot up, when I realized I was in my room in my apartment. My head was throbbing like someone had hit me with a car, I almost yelled as I saw Dominic at the door way.

"You're finally awake." He said, stepping inside of my room. "I was really worried, for a second there.

"Why?" I asked, "How long was I out."

"About three days." He told me.

"_Three _days!" I said, "What happened?" I asked, trying to recall the previous days but failed to do so.

"You were hit by a car." Dominic told me. "The driver sped off, but I was able to trace your phone." He pointed to a white iphone on the small table. "I brought you here and did a healing ritual." He explained.

"I don't remember that." I told him.

"I'm sure that it will come back." He promised, "But for now, you should rest." He instructed. "I'll be back later." With that he turned and left, when I heard the click of the lock, I picked up my phone and dialed Sophia's number.

"Hello." The voice greeted.

"Sophie!" I said.

"Kendal, oh my god. Are you okay, who was the man who picked up your phone yesterday?" She quipped.

"I don't know what you're talking about; did you dial the wrong number maybe?" I asked her.

"No, when I asked where you were he said you were busy." She said.

"Kendal's a popular name," I reassured her. "I've been here for the last three days I explained, I would have gotten your call." I told her not going into further detail. There was an awkward silence over the phone.

"I miss you, you know?" She told me. "I miss and worry about you every day and I know this isn't the most ideal situation for you, but just know it's for the best. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"I miss you too. Have you laid Jane to rest yet?" I asked, she wouldn't be at peace if her body wasn't buried.

"No, there have been issues, but I'm working on it." She told me. "But don't worry about that." She said. "All you need to worry about is yourself right now."

"But, Sophie-"I tried.

"Do as I say, I have to go." Sophie broke off. "Remember what I said." Then the phone went dead.

"Sophia!" I called into the phone, frustrated I slammed the phone onto the bed. I began to feel a familiar aura and allowed myself to be engulfed into a vision.

_ Dominic was crouched into a circle with six other witches, the candle light glowing around their faces._

_ "Are you sure she's the one?" The eldest witch questioned, under her hood her sliver locks blew against the wind. Dominic nodded._

_ "She's almost in her fifteenth year." Dominic's voice sounded old, his accent sounded ancient with a European twang. "She beginning to show the signs, in the incoming weeks she should be ready." He said._

_ "She's dangerous!" A voice cut in, a male with ebony skin and obsidian eyes began to speak. "We don't know what she's capable of, how do we know if she's a child of the light or darkness."He questioned. "Her clairvoyance is an evil omen; we should destroy her before she has the chance to upset the balance." He spoke. _

_ "But are you forgetting her mother?" A small voice piped, this witch had strawberry blonde hair, and her face held small angelic like features. "She too had the gift of sight; the woman was probably the purest of all of us."The other three members began to silently murmur._

_ "No harm shall come to her, she is to be protected. She may be our last hope." The eldest witch said, and she turned to Dominic. "You will need to teach her the ways, and protect her from the children of the night."She instructed. "Once they figure out what she is her life will be in grave danger."She told him, Dominic nodded, suddenly he felt his phone buzz, reached for it._

_ "She's awake." He announced._

_ "Dominic," The witch called, "But if she does turn, you must be prepared to destroy her." _

I woke up with a gasp. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep; sometimes visions would knock me out if they were strong enough. I picked myself off the floor, an uneasiness washed over me, I felt as though I was being watched. I looked at the clock, 10:30 it read I had woken up around 2:00 this afternoon; I had been asleep for more than nine hours, the vision kept replaying in my mind. I couldn't trust anyone, Dominic had sounded different, far older. The witch's circle seemed ancient almost; I immediately knew they were talking about me. In that moment I realized I needed to leave this apartment.

Fast.

I collected my belongings into a small duffle bag, throwing whatever was in sight into it. As I gathered the last items into the bag I heard a knock at the door. The sound almost stopped my heart. I tried staying as quiet as possible, leaning against the wall, the knock sounded again.

"Open up, Kendal. It's Dominic." His voice was back to normal. I mentally cursed myself, how was I going to leave now? When I didn't respond I heard a key jerking into the door, I heard the hinges creep open. I crawled into my closet, closing the door quietly. I heard Dominic's footsteps wander around the apartment, first he checked in the kitchen. "Kendal, now's not the time for games, can we stop playing hide and seek?" He called.

He opened up a cabinet, closing it. With every footstep I heard him get closer to my bed room, through the little blinds I saw him leaf through my hastily packed bag, he search through it for a bit before setting it down. He looked under the bed even, on the opposite side I watched as he peered under it, almost looking directly at me in the closet. He got up annoyed, and left the room. I waited until I heard the door shut and the footsteps cease. I scrambled from the closet, not bothering to pick the duffle bag up, I scurried down the hall way. Looking around I breathed a sigh of relief. Before I made it to the door I was grabbed.

"I found you." Dominic's voice played, he pushed me down into a seat. "Do you want to tell me why you had your bags packed?" He said, my eyes darted for the door. "Do you not like the décor; I can always have it changed."

"Let me go." I said, my voice failing to be strong, I was scared, I had no idea who he was.

"What has you so spooked?" Dominic questioned. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" I shook my head. "Then what is it?" He asked, trying to come up with something I pointed to the window. "The window?" Dominic asked, he walked up to inspect it. "You can always close the blinds, you know?" Taking my chance I sprinted for the door, as I turned the knob I was dragged back, my hands slid across the floor, the door magically shut. I turned to see Dominic had me by my legs, I squirmed and kicked and screamed as he dragged me backwards. I grabbed onto the chair legs, gritting my teeth. Dominic didn't seem fazed; instead he ripped me from the chair, tossing me over his shoulder. I banged against his chest; I didn't realize that I was in my room until he threw me onto the bed. In one move he snatched my phone from the table, as he walked out he closed the door. Immediately I bolted to the door, I twisted the knob until I realized it was locked. I began to kick the door until it burst open, I saw Dominic standing several feet ahead of me, as I began to charge forward I felt myself rebound backwards. I began to bang against a none existent wall.

"You're going to exhaust yourself, I did an isolation spell" He simply said, my brows knitted with confusion. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. It's a spell that prevents a person from exiting a certain room or area." He explained. "I could teach it to you, it's quite simple really-"Dominic began to offer.

"Who are you?" I spat, Dominic's eyes lit with confusion. "Don't act stupid you know exactly what I mean." I told him.

"What-"He tried.

"Why am I your last hope?" I questioned. Dominic surrendered, coming closer.

"What did you see?" He pressed.

"Enough." I responded. He ran his fingers through his deep black hair, debating over something.

"I want you to listen, and listen closely." He ordered.

* * *

**What did you think? Any ideas for the plot.**

**Reviewing will make my day, I love them so much.**

**KBerry**


	6. Fairy Tales

Chapter 6

"It was in the early days, when the Earth was still young." He began; I could feel myself being pulled into a different time. Dominic's voice was still audible as I looked into the night of the vision, a group of people huddled at fire. "Back before there were werewolves, even vampires or witches for that matter, there was a group of magical beings called Vigilum." He paused, I began walking closer the group of several people as I approached them they became clearer, they wore cloaked hoods and sat quietly, listening to the cloaked figure head of the circle, I only heard a muffled voice.

"I can't hear anything." I told Dominic.

"Relax and concentrate." He instructed, I breathed in looking intently on the cloaked figure; I almost jumped as I heard her voice.

_"It is time, brothers and sisters." A commanding female voice announced. "The time has come to prepare for a new age." The circle began murmur unsurely, nervously almost. "Celsus has had a vision. He says they're will be new breeds of creatures that will live among us, some closer to us, while others that contrast dangerously." She continued as the circle stirred. _

_ "We must destroy them!" A voice commanded. "A new breed of magical beings is dangerous, and could upset the balance, it would destroy the world!" _

_ "No, that is not for us to say." She spoke, putting up a hand. The woman lifted down her hood, revealing a tumble of long, curly black hair, her mocha skin glowed against the fire. "We don't know that they will become a danger; we can't persecute those that have not had a chance to do wrong."_

_ "But you just said that Celsus had seen what is to come." He countered. "Tell me brother," The cloaked man pointed to a man across the circle. "What exactly did you see?" I could see the man smile even in the darkness of the night, I watched as he shrugged off his cloak._

_ "I saw men, turned into wolves by the full moon." He began. "I saw Man using power from the Earth, Ancestors and even the Dead." A silence filled over the crowd all of them eager to listen._

_ "_These magical beings didn't need to draw power from the Earth, or anywhere," Dominic cut in, "They were powerful enough to draw it from a somewhere inside them."

_ "But then I saw nightwalkers, human on the outside, but a monster within, living off the life essences of the living." I saw the man, his head was bald, he had soft but angular features that gave him an immature but menacing look, and he had similar skin to the woman. _

_ "So they are a danger, Decima!" The man shouted, "Listen to Celsus." _

_ "I've heard everything he's said already." Decima snapped, "I've thought it over, they aren't a danger yet, it wouldn't be fair-"_

_ "It's not about fair! It's about protecting the living. I feel as though you've forgotten that-"He snipped._

_ "Silence!" Decima roared, "That is my ruling!" Voices in the circle began to erupt; suddenly the fire began to flare, turning from a flaming orange, to blue, to a startling violet. "Enough!" Decima ordered. "We will allow these creatures to live, and unless they become menace we will allow them to also have a claim on this Earth." The man who was arguing looked absolutely infuriated, his hands clasped together tightly. As the fire died down back to orange, the man Celsus ran through me like I was a ghost looking nervously behind his back. _The vision faded and I was back at my apartment.

"I don't understand." I said. "Who were they?" I asked Dominic.

"They were the Vigilum, its Latin for Watchers." He explained.

"Were they witches?" I tried; Dominic shook his head and suppressed a laugh.

"No, very far from that actually they were, Enchanters." Seeing my confused expressions he began to elaborate. "I suppose in a way they are like witches, they use magic, but they don't use or have a need to practice spells or need a source for power, their magic is essentially boundless." He explained.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I questioned, annoyed with his fairly tale.

"That woman in the vision was your ancestor." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so full of it you know! You drag me half way across the country to lock me in a room and tell me a fairy tell!" I said with exasperated huff, running a hand through my hair.

"I know you want to believe I'm lying, for your whole life you've thought yourself a weak and pathetic, relying on the protection of others, and when you hear this you want to deny it with all you strength." He accused, stepping closer.

"I don't have any, I've tried spells, and I've read every grimoir I could get my hands on, it never worked. Excuse me for being a little skeptical." I huffed. Dominic looked amused, much to my annoyance.

"Of course witches magic wouldn't work," He started. "It's on a different plane; you would never be able to channel it. The magic has to come from you, yourself. Witches spell and chants won't work." He told me.

"Okay, but if I'm _so_ powerful, why would Sophie send me here to be babysat?" Dominic's amused look faded and became dark.

"After the meeting, Vigilum group members began to talk, they split up into another circle called the Tulllen who made it their sole purpose to destroy the new breeds of creatures." Dominic paused, shaking his head. "But then there were the Malum whose goal was to wreck havoc. They worked closely with werewolves but especially vampires doing each other's dirty work out of greed. They constantly shared blood, the vampires thriving off of it like it was sweet potent nectar; it made them powerful, allowed them to walk in the day for a short period of time. To the fallen Enchanters the blood made their powers stronger and pure." He said. "So Decima made a curse, any Enchanters that had been given blood and also had been feeding from a vampire would be permanently sired and bonded to the vampires until one of them died."

"That would suck, permanently bonded to a parasite." I said.

"Don't make light of it, it almost happened to you. When Marcel bit you he was about to give you his blood, but something stopped him." He explained.

"Did Sophie know? How did Marcel know? About me that is?" I questioned.

"Yes, she had a hunch, she wasn't completely sure about the Sight until you were three when you began to talk about having dreams that would eventually come true. Then she and Jane-Anne began to search for answers, when they found a small grimoir about it they immediately burned it after reading its contents. As for Marcel, I believe he just had all his minions listen around the witch community, having clairvoyance is not a witch's gift, someone would have had to exploit you." He guessed.

"H-How do you know all of this?" I asked uneasily.

"I come from the circle of the Vindex, a group who has protected the Enchanters for centuries. Decima granddaughter Marceline had given a group of humans her powers to pass down their blood line."

"That was kind of her." I commented.

"Yes, but it killed her." He continued. "Enchanters needed the protection because Decima still angered by the betrayal, had taken away all the power from every Enchanter, causing their magic to become dormant. Powerless Enchanters was a very bad mix, they were taken advantage of and killed for their blood, and it was used for spells and rituals of witches occasionally. They were almost pushed to the brink of extinction" He said, "See, Decima was angered by the betrayal of the Malum, who had used their powers for evil, so she took it away, but now there is a new hope."

"Let me guess, me?" I dully said. Dominic smiled.

"The leader of the Malum, was Celsus." He began.

"The one that had visions." I said.

"Yes, from the day of the betrayal Decima had created a prophecy, _Thou power betrayed by the sight can only be restored by the light. _" He recited "So the Enchanters waited for a child to be born with the gift of Sight, a thousand years past then two and then finally a child had been born with it, your mother Helen." My eyes widened, no one ever talked about her, and it was almost like a secret when I would ask Sophie or Jane about her. "But on her fifteenth year, her powers never came, the visions ceased" He seemed to trail off, almost angered. "And hope for the Enchanters dissolved. " He continued again. "We don't know why it happened; sometimes the magic begins to dwindle as they get older."

"Will that happen to me?" I asked, I was just now enjoying my new found power.

"It hasn't yet." He replied. A billion questions flew through my mind, but I knew the one that I really wanted to ask.

"How did my mother die?" I blurted, Dominic's gazed drooped.

"I thought you would ask that, I'm not going to sugarcoat it either." With a brief paused he continued. "She was drained." The simple answer angered me, the vampires always had something to do that destroyed my life. I didn't push and any further though, instead I stayed silent. "I know this is a lot to take in, but it's important that you understand how serious this is." He continued, "After Helen, no one was sure a child would ever be born with the sight again, it was pure luck that you were blessed with it."

"Who's my father?" I questioned, I seemed to throw him off.

"What?" He stammered.

"Who is _my_ father?" I tried again slower. Dominic seemed to be having an eternal debate with himself before speaking up.

"Celsus."

* * *

**I'm sorry there's no Damon or really TVD's in this chapter, I needed to make a background information about the Enchanters.** **Sorry if it was confusing also, I promise it's about to get much better.**

**Review, it motivates me. **

**Until next time,**

**KBerry**


	7. First Day Jitters

"How is that even possible?" I raised. "He should be dead." I said.

"Enchanters don't age, or die from it either." He said, I felt my eyes widen.

"So they're indestructible?" I tried.

"No, shooting an Enchanter could kill them; they heal faster than humans, but not as fast as vampires." He explained. "They rely heavily on their powers for safety."

"But he's so old!" I shouted.

"To the eye he looks twenty-five." He responded.

"Why did he go for my mother?" I questioned.

"There were plenty Malum women to choose from," Dominic said. "But they were tainted, not pure; it had to be a child of the light, someone good, like your mother, someone who had the Sight, so a possibility to have a child with it also would be great." He said.

"Did she know who he was?" Dominic shook his head.

"No, Helen's parents had decided to keep her Enchanter heritage a secret, they told her, her visions were hallucinations, she eventually believed them. So when she met Celsus she had no idea who he was, to her he was her first love, someone she trusted. Some would even go as far as saying he felt that way too." He said.

"Why would her parents- my grandparents, keep something away from her like this." I asked.

"Like I said, it was a dangerous world for the Enchanters without their powers." He told me. "They wanted her to grow up like any normal person would."

"Well where was Decima to stop all this?" I countered.

"She had pasted long before that, killed by her own kind." He said looking down, "Let's stop there, that's enough for today." He said, I felt myself frown.

"But there's so much to know!" I protested. "I need to understand more."

"And, you will, in time." Domini said wisely.

"You sound like Yoda" I huffed, Dominic just chuckled. "At least let me out of here." I said, "I'm claustrophobic." I tried. Dominic recited a chant.

"It is done," Dominic said, Unsurely, I stepped three feet forward, bracing myself against the invisible wall, I breathed a sigh of relief when I walked freely through it. "You said that Enchanters don't need to use spells, why do you use them?"

"My powers are somewhat deluded; they were passed down from an Enchanter to many, making them weaker. I have to use chants so the power will be strong enough."He told me. I glanced at the clock it was 2:30 AM.

"This is just," I paused. "So crazy." I said not finding a word to express my bewilderment. Dominic seemed to be nodding in agreement.

"I'll think I'll go now," Dominic said, heading for the door. "But if you need anything feel free to call me."And, with that he left, leaving me to digest the whole conversation.

Narrator P.O.V

Damon had tried to track Kendal the rest on the night, her scent seemed to be in repetitive circle, which left Damon baffled and frustrated. When making his way back to the house he spotted Bonnie talking on her phone.

"He's here Elena, I'll call you back." Bonnie said clicking off, she turned to face Damon. "Well?"

"I didn't find her." Damon said.

"Well people don't just disappear, she has to be close." Bonnie said.

"She wouldn't have _disappeared _if you wouldn't have let her escape!" Damon countered. "How did you manage that?" Damon watched as Bonnie bit her lip.

"Something's different about her," Bonnie said.

"You mean she's a witch?" Damon said. "Yeah, I kind of guessed that when she threw me against the wall." Damon said irritably.

"No," Bonnie said. "I mean she's really different. When we touched I felt something…..odd." Bonnie said recalling the night before. "She's powerful, her magic feels old." Bonnie shook her head," Maybe I'm seeing things but her eyes turned _purple_" Damon was looking intently at Bonnie; he was surprised to see the fearfulness and uncertainty.

"_Purple?" _Damon questioned. "If she's not a witch, what is she?" Damon said.

"I don't know." Bonnie replied.

Kendal P.O.V

I fell asleep with the T.V on, in an uncomfortable position on the couch. I glanced and the time, 7:47, and felt my eyelids close.

7:47! I had school at 8:30!

I rushed off the couch and into to the bathroom, them I began to throw on clothes. I ran outside barely making my 8:00 bus.

I was greeted by a woman at the front desk, she seemed nice enough.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"I just transferred, and I need my schedule." I told her, with a nod she leafed through her files.

"Kendal Parker?" She asked, handing me a manila folder. "Your schedule and locker number are all here."

"Thank you!" I said turning around.

"Have a good day!" She called.

_How could school possibly be good?_

School here was the same as school in New Orleans, there were the same cliques, and you know, your popular girls, potheads the nerds. But people like me never really fit in anywhere, the ones who are not quiet enough to be considered shy or who didn't have enough friends to considered popular. I had met one person today who had dared to talk to the 'new girl', her name was Ashley. She was chirping beside me at my locker.

"So you're like really from New Orleans?" She said.

"Yeah, go Saints."I muttered. I turned to her, "Why do you sound so surprised?" I laughed.

"It's just that the people who live here have always lived here, their parents, their parent's parents. It's just so odd meeting someone who's not from here." She said. "So how was your first…?" She trailed off looking in the other direction. "Don't look now Kendal, but Stefan Salvatore is totally checking you out!" She gushed.

"Who?" I asked. Her hazel eyes widened in amazement.

"Only like the hottest boy in school, he's so mysterious and dreamy." I turned and saw a guy, about 6'0 with auburn hair. As I looked at him I felt his eyes lock with mine, but it wasn't a look of attraction but one of confusion and a hint of worry. When his gaze didn't falter I turned around, gathering my items from my locker.

"He's gone." Her blue eyes seemed almost disappointed.

"That's too bad." I said, "Well I think I'm leaving now, bye Ashley." I said. I felt nervous for some reason; something about that Stefan Salvatore did not feel right. Outside, much to my dismay, all the buses were _gone_. I felt like sinking to my knees it a melodramatic way, but instead I dialed Dominic's number; the call went straight to voicemail. "Hey, it's Kendal. I missed my bus; I was wondering if you could pick me up?" I asked. But in that moment I realized I would be better off walking. "Never mind, I'll walk." I ended the call and began my descent home.

The walk was much longer than I had anticipated, and my book bag was beginning to weigh heavily on my back.

"Kendal?" A voice called, I turned to see a black Porsche riding slowly beside me, and then I saw the driver Stefan. "W-wait are you doing, I thought-"I looked at him with confusion.

"Have we met before?" I asked. "I saw you at school, but I never met you. How do you know my name?" He seemed to be thinking things over when he finally spoke.

"Oh, I'm on the welcoming committee." He said. "I know all the new students." He said quickly.

"You're lying, why?" I observed.

"Okay, I just saw you walking and thought you could use a ride." He tried again. I shook my head.

"No, I'm good." I declined. I kept walking and saw the Porsche continue to ride along beside me.

"Come on, it's not a problem." He said.

"No thanks." I said annoyed. "I'm close to my house." I continued walking, ignoring the Porsche, but almost shrieked when something grabbed my arm.

"Get in the car." Stefan forcefully commanded, I could feel something was off.

"Vampire." I choked.

* * *

**This chapter was so hard to write because I have no ideas for this story. **

**I'm trying to be more consistent with the updates.**

**Reviewing makes me happy and really motivates me to keep writing.**

**KBerry**


	8. Hide and Go Seek

"Let go!"I shouted, I could feel the fear in my throat, no one was outside to see the situation, I began to push and pull, to the point he was practically dragging me, suddenly I was out of his grasp, and I began to sprint into the other direction. I didn't bother to look behind me as I ran into the forest, tripping over uneven ground and branches. I could hear my heartbeat anticipating being caught, but somehow I couldn't escape the sense of déjà vu, something about this felt so familiar.

I had done this before.

The forest seemed endless; I was beginning to lose my sense of direction. My pace began to slow as I lost my breath. Seeing no other option I picked up my phone a called Dominic.

"Hello?" His voice called. "Are you home yet?"

"Someone's chasing me." I whispered.

"Who?"He questioned. "Where are you? I can come-"

"No," I interrupted; my back was against a tree."I don't know where I am, but there's a vampire." I said. "I know he's somewhere, he hasn't found me yet."I told him. "What am I going to do?"

"You need to get home! Do not try to fight him." He warned.

"Then what am I going to do, he'll kill me." I questioned. "I have no idea how I will get home!" My eyes darted towards a branch with jagged edges; I lifted it up, inspecting its tip.

"Keep moving." Dominic instructed.

"One way or another he's going to find me; I'm going to give myself a fighting chance."

"Keep running!" He commanded a bit more forcefully. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm done running, Dominic." With that I cut off the phone, and turned into the other direction."Come out, show yourself!" I shouted into the trees. Holding the branch tightly I began to survey my surroundings. I felt myself being pushed into a tree.

"Give up." Stefan said. "I don't want to hurt you." I almost laughed, picking myself up the ground.

"Then why won't you leave me alone?" I retorted, I began weighing my chances of beating him, to tell the truth they were slim.

"Why are you working for Klaus?" He retorted.

"I'm not working for Klaus." I said. Stefan shrugged.

"Fine, have it your way." Stefan had lifted me up; I struggled in his iron grasp but then remembered my makeshift stake. In a swift motion I lodged into his heart, immediately he sunk to the ground unmoving. I felt my mouth twitch into a victorious smile.

I had done it.

I began to turn around when I heard leaves shuffling on the ground; I turned around to see Stefan picking himself up. My eyes widened, Stefan pulled the branch out, his green eyes turning to demon red with veins around them.

"You missed."

* * *

He launched at me, his hands at my neck and his fangs bared ready to kill.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Don't drink from me, you'll kill me!" I said, tears began to stream down my face. "You'll kill me." My sobs trailed off, I realized death was inevitable, I closed my eyes bracing myself for the bite but it never came. Stefan retracted his fangs with a growl.

"Come on." He gave me a sharp push ahead, "walk." He ordered.

** Narrator P.O.V**

Stefan landed onto the ground with a thud, but the branch had not reached his heart, as he realized this he shot up with pure anger. He watched as Kendal began turn back around.

"You missed." Stefan taunted, in a flash Stefan had the girl at her throat, ready to rip apart her artery.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Don't drink from me, you'll kill me!" She said, tears began to stream down her face. "You'll kill me." Stefan then realized how scared she actually was, even worse he began to see how young she actually was. In that moment he knew he wouldn't be able to do it, though she smelled delicious, he retracted his fangs and pushed the girl in front of him.

"Come on." He commanded. "Walk." He growled.

** Kendal P.O.V**

We walked in silence; Stefan seemed to know where he was going. I was beyond scared, I was terrified. As we continued my phone went off.

"Give it to me." He ordered, out of pure fear I handed it to him and watched as he crumbled it into pieces. When we were at the car, he opened the back seat door, I slid in sitting as close to the window as possible. Stefan started the engine, and began to talk into his phone. "Yeah I have her, I coming home now." He said. To my dismay I saw the aura flash across my vision.

_I could easily tell in was New Orleans, the street lamps lit up the streets and the wind blew softly._

_"I want her back." Marcel demanded. "She's mine."The other vampire, Elijah seemed to be amused._

_"Klaus is not easily swayed." Elijah said. "He's staked a claim to her already, I'm afraid, I have no say." Elijah informed him. "What is it you want with the girl, eh?"Elijah pried. "She's just a witch, you've got hundreds here" Elijah stated, Marcel's mouth was set into a hard line. "She's not just a witch then?" Elijah pressed, "Good luck ever trying to get Klaus to ever lose interest." _

_"Tell your brother I expect her to be returned to me, soon."_

"Kendal!" Stefan's voice called. My eyes began to shift back. "Get out." I climbed out the car uneasily; Stefan guided me with a warning hand. Once we were inside the house Stefan pointed to a chair. "Sit." He instructed. A figure emerged from around the corner, a man, probably a vampire. His eyes were an electric blue and had raven hair.

"You've caught the little…" He paused. "I don't know what you are actually, Stefan why are you covered in blood?"He questioned. Stefan gave an annoyed look, but his gaze changed.

"We need to talk." Stefan said, Damon nodded and they went into the next room. I couldn't even hear one whisper, but it wouldn't have mattered anyways I was too distracted about the vision, Marcel would still be looking for me and now I fully understood that he was willing to do whatever it took.

* * *

**So things are starting to unravel, will Kendal remember?**

**Soon the members of Mystic Falls are going to be on the same team, I promise. **

**Please REVIEW they make me so happy!**

**KBerry **


	9. Truthful

I thought about escaping through the front door, but fear got the best of me. I knew that they could hear my every move, breath and erratic heartbeat. So instead I sat in a chair in their kitchen I twiddled my thumbs, and then I saw movement in the windows, but it vanished.

"So this is how it's going to go," Damon started. "You're going to tell me everything you know about Klaus and I won't kill you." He threatened. I snorted.

"The vampires in New Orleans are much more terrifying than you." I spat. "I don't know anything about Klaus, one day he showed up and the next thing I knew I was shipped here." Damon's mouth was set into a hard line.

"Does it have something to do with those bite marks?"Damon pressed; I subconsciously brushed my hand over Marcel's bite marks, Damon caught my hand and tilted my head sideways with more force than necessary. "It's not deep, he didn't drink from you." Damon said. "He marked you."He seemed to realize something. Damon's touch drifted away to a glass of liquor. "And, my only question is why? There are many witches in New Orleans if I recall. Why would he want to claim a witch who just started using magic, why not a more experienced one?" He questioned, turning back from his glass.

"I don't know." I said.

"I think you do know. I also think that you're more than a witch, why would Klaus bother to send you here if you were just like everyone else. That seems out of his character don't you think? Unless he using you for something." He tried; I looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. "What is he using you for?"

"I don't know!"I said forcefully. Damon seemed angered by my response, slamming the glass down.

"I'm trying to be nice and all you want to do is sit here in lie." His voice turned eerily calm. "And, I don't take kindly to liars." He grabbed me forcing me upright.

"Let go of me." I ordered. In a flash I was inside a basement, thrown into a cellar.

"When you're ready to talk, I _might_ let you out."With that he turned and flashed out of the vicinity, leaving me on my own. I tried and tried to use my power, concentrated with all my might, but nothing happened. Maybe my powers were dwindling and were going to disappear just like my mother's. I sauntered over to the bed and laid down, debating whether or not to talk, soon sleep washed over me.

**Narrator P.O.V**

"She really doesn't remember anything." Damon confirmed. "You should have seen the way her eyes widened when I threw her in the cell, Stefan." Damon joked; Stefan had a serious look on his face. The ride from Kendal's apartment was short; they had left after finding nothing on the premises.

"What if she really doesn't know anything, Damon?" Stefan pondered with guilt. "We can't keep her here forever; her parents will be looking for her, people _will_ come looking for her. She's not someone you can just make 'disappear'" He said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Even if she doesn't know anything which I highly doubt, she can't be compelled."Damon said. "How do we know she won't go running 'vampire' to the townsfolk if we let her go?"

"It's just not right." Stefan said, walking into the boarding house, Damon suddenly looked into the other direction.

"Can you hear that?" Damon asked. "I hear footsteps." Stefan shrugged.

"It's just probably her stomping around." Stefan dismissed.

"No, it's not." Damon disagreed, as he walked down the stairs to the basement.

**Kendal P.O.V**

"Kendal." A voice whispered, I woke up, my eyes darted open and in front of me stood Dominic. I was momentarily frozen.

"How-How did you get in here?"I questioned in amazement. The door to the cell was unlocked and I walked out to meet him.

"It doesn't matter." Dominic dismissed. "We need to get out of here now." Dominic fished something out of his pocket, a translucent crystal necklace dangled from his hands. "You're going to need to wear this." He said placing it around my neck.

"Why?" I asked, feeling the heavy stone around my neck.

"When your powers come, they're going to be a bit out of control, the necklace will suspend your powers until you learn how to handle them." Dominic said.

"What? No. I don't want something blocking my powers." I began to pull at the necklace, but the clasp didn't break from my neck. "It won't come off."

"I'm sorry." Dominic said.

"What do you mean you're sorry, get it off!" I ordered.

"I can't." Dominic answered simply.

"You can't or you won't?" I questioned, I watched as Dominic's black eyes shifted. I began to pull at it panicked.

"It's no use." He said, but suddenly he froze, I was about to argue further when he pressed a finger to his mouth. He began to peer around the other side of the cement wall. Then I heard a muffled gasp and then a sickening crack. As I looked around the corner the sight stopped my heart.

Dominic neck was twisted at a weird angle, and then I realized he was dead. As I looked up I saw one angry Salvatore.

I rushed towards Dominic's body.

"No! No!" I screamed. "You killed him." For some reason I could feel myself becoming hysterical, I had finally found someone who could help me, who understood me, who was close to something I was. I collapsed down to his body feeling around his face, thinking that he would wake up. Stefan was trailing behind him now looking confused.

"What happened?" He asked taking in the scene in front of him.

"Don't look at me like that, he came at me." Damon brushed off. "He was trying to rescue her." He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Come on wake up." I pleaded, ignoring Damon.

"You take care of this."Damon said, gesturing to the body." Seeing as though you thought she was so harmless." Damon said walking past Stefan. Stefan began to make a move for me, when I shot out a hand.

"Stay away." I growled. Stefan mouth was set into a hard line. "Can't you see you've done enough?"

"Who was he?" Stefan asked. Then I remembered all the stories he had told me and realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"He was my protector."

"What is a protector?" Stefan asked, his eye brows knitting in confusion. I was done answering questions.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with." I bluntly told him, Stefan's eyes shot up with surprise.

"I'm not going to kill you." He told me, he was _almost _sincere.

"Oh yeah? What's going to happen when you realize I'm not going to tell you anything? You're going to realize there's point and keeping me here." I said. "I'm as good as dead anyways." I added.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, he was one of those people who genuinely seemed to care, I couldn't be sure though, he was a vampire after all with hundreds of years of acting practice.

"I can't go back to New Orleans ever." I said, breaking down.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm being hunted."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Give me some tips, reviews or suggestions it would mean the WORLD to me.**

**I wonder how many of you actually read the author notes);**

**KBerry**


	10. Blueberry Pancakes

Narrator P.O.V

"Because I'm being hunted." Kendal confessed. Stefan could see she was in distress, clutching the front her hair tightly, it was obvious he was in shock, somewhere far away.

"What do you mean, you're being hunted?" Stefan pressed; the girl shook her head and got up abruptly.

"I have to leave. I have to get out of here. He'll find me." She began to say."It's not safe." Stefan was perplexed as he watched the girl pace around the basement nervously, he wondered what could have a teenager so frightened on fearful for their life.

"Well maybe I could help." Stefan tried. Kendal pacing continued, until she slouched down into a corner and put her head between her legs and cried, her body shaking violently. Stefan walked up to her in an attempt to comfort her, but as he laid a hand on him she visibly flinched and pushed his hand away. She continued to cry though, seeing as though he could do no more Stefan picked up the dead body then left her there and went upstairs.

Kendal P.O.V

I hadn't remembered the last time I'd cried like this. The sobs were unstoppable, a mixture of anger and fear, they raked through my body like a storm. I realized I was fully alone now, I couldn't return to New Orleans and Dominic was dead, leaving me with no one to lead me. So instead of thinking of a plan I just sat there and cried.

Narrator P.O.V

"She's _still_ crying." Damon said irritably. "It's been over an hour. Shouldn't she be dehydrated?"

"Well you did just kill someone in front of her, throw her in a cell and threaten her life, but that can't be a reason why she's still crying." Stefan sarcastically noted.

"Are you really feeling sorry for her, you know she did try to kill you? She barely missed your heart! Not to mention the fact that her and Klaus are like best friends" Damon commented. Stefan remained silent. "Did you ever figure out who that guy was?"

"She said he was her protector, whatever that means. She also said someone hunting her, but she wouldn't say anything else." Stefan said. Damon had an angry look on his face.

"I'll get her to talk." Damon pushed past Stefan, but was stopped.

"She's not going to talk, Damon. She believes she has nothing to lose, threatening her is not going to change anything." He said.

"Who said I was going to threaten her? I intend to give her everything I promised." Damon said through gritted teeth. Stefan trailed behind him quickly, making sure he wouldn't do anything to harm the girl.

"Damon stop." Stefan tried again, this time more commanding. Walking down the stairs they saw Kendal curled up asleep, the sobbing had exhausted her Stefan could hear her even breaths. Damon began to walk past Stefan down the stairs. "Damon?"

"I'm just waking her up."Damon said, but Stefan knew not to believe him. Stefan flashed in front of his brother and placed himself in between the two.

"Leave her." Stefan commanded.

"Move."

"Leave." Stefan growled. Damon began to become defensive but stopped backing away. He watched as Stefan lifted the girl into his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?"Damon questioned.

"I'm taking her upstairs."Stefan said simply. "She doesn't deserve to be caged like an animal after everything she's been through, after what w_e've _put her through." With that, Stefan ignored Damon's protest as he carried the girl upstairs. Stefan decided to put her into one of the guest bedrooms, gently laying her onto the bed.

Kendal P.O.V

"Kendal." A voice called. I was in the bar and Sophie was right in front of me.

_Sophie?_

"We don't have much time." She said. "But I need to tell you something." She looked nervous and sad, a look I was not familiar to on her face. "You have to stay away from here."

"Why? I can take care of myself now, I know what I am." Sophie shook her head.

"So does everyone else, that's why it's dangerous, never come back, don't call me, don't write, nothing. Marcel is everywhere; it's a risk to even be doing this now."She told me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to you in your dreams, you're asleep Kendal." She said.

"This isn't real?"

"No." Sophie said. "I'm sorry I have to go now."

"No!" I ran up to her, squeezing her in a hug."Will I ever see you again?" Sophie's eyes shifted for a brief second.

"Goodbye Kendal."

And just like that she was gone.

When I woke up much to my surprise I wasn't in the cellar any more, instead I was in a room with old wallpaper and a soft bed. Cautiously I made my way out the room, looking between doorways and walls, and building up confidence to walk down the stairs and rushed to the back door when a voice stopped me.

"It's locked." Stefan's voice scared me and made me jump to see he was right behind me. "So I wouldn't try that." My eyes shifted to the front door. "Not the front door either." Stefan said.

"Okay, then why won't you let me go? Why I am not locked away in the cell?" I questioned.

"I made breakfast." Stefan said, steering away from my questions. "You should probably eat."

"I'm good." But my stomach betrayed me; the growls that came from my stomach were loud and obvious making me blush.

"There are some pancakes in the kitchen." He said, but I stood my ground. "They're blueberry." Biting my lip I thought about the last time I'd had a meal, one or two day's maybe.

"I'm fine." I said. Stefan seemed to be concerned, giving me a look before he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you change your mind, there are on the counter."

I found my way to a couch, after a few minutes I heard a knock. Stefan opened the door to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair.

"This isn't a good time, Caroline." Stefan said.

"Well could you just tell-"She paused looking at me. "Who's that? Stefan seemed to be trying to block me out of her view.

"She's a girl scout." Stefan lied. I wanted to laugh, a girl scout? Really Stefan that was the best lie you should come up with?

"Oh, does she have any thin mints? Those are my favorites-"Stefan cut her off.

"I'll be sure to ask." He said trying to shut the door, but she put her foot into the door.

"I think I have some cash." The girl pushed through, walking towards me. "Can you break a twenty?" Stefan grabbed her by the arm.

"You should leave."

"Stefan, don't be rude. Why don't you tell her who I actually am." When he didn't say anything I reached my hand forward.

"I'm Kendal, the girl he kidnapped."

* * *

**Well this chapter was to show some kindness between the bunch, well until Kendal ruined it by snitching.**

**She not completely a prisoner at the Salvatore's, Stefan made her blueberry pancakes.**

**Anyways I'm a bit disappointed by lack of reviews, but loving the follows and favorites. **

**REVIEW it makes the story alot better(sometimes even longer) when I have criteria, also I update faster.**

**KBerry**


	11. Breakthrough

For a moment a look of uncertainty crossed Caroline's face.

"What, Stefan?" Caroline started.

"It's not what you think, she's working for Klaus." Stefan told her, I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. Caroline seemed to understand almost immediately, but still had some reservation.

"But she's like thirteen!"

"Fifteen." I corrected.

"Whatever, Stefan you can't keep her hostage. I really doubt Klaus would enlist a teenager to do his dirty work. Even he's not _that_ ruthless. " Caroline told him. "She's not even a vampire." Then Caroline squinted at me. "She's not a vampire right?" Stefan nodded.

"No, but we're not sure what she is. Bonnie said she's not a witch and I'm pretty sure she's not just human"

"That would explain why she smells so good." Caroline said. "Too good to be human." For a second she stared at me until Stefan spoke up.

" You need to leave, I don't think Bonnie wants an audience when she comes over." Stefan said hurrying Caroline out.

"Just promise me you won't hurt her, that _Damon_ won't hurt her." Caroline said planting herself in front of the door waiting for Stefan to swear that I would remain unharmed.

"Of course." Stefan said with a nod.

"Promise me."

"I promise, Caroline." With a sharp glance, Caroline nodded and headed out the door, leaving me and Stefan, I was too busy looking for the nearest exit.

"No matter how long you stare at the door, it will still be locked." He said with a chuckle, he began to walk upstairs. "Remember that I can hear everything." He warned.

Narrator P.O.V

Bonnie climbed out the car uneasily, closing the white door or the Prius carefully. Just as she began to walk up the driveway a figure erupted in front of her, making her jump.

"Took you long enough." Damon's voice echoed.

"Don't do that Damon!" Bonnie yelled and after her heart rate slowed she remembered the task at hand. "Where is she?"

"She's in the living room." Damon pointed, "She's been complaining since Stefan left to go out with Elena. I've wanted to rip her head off for the last hour." Bonnie nodded and made her way towards the living room to see the young girl, her long black hair was pulled back in the front, and her eyes looked tired from lack of sleep. She looked like a child who had been grounded and was now sulking.

"Who is she?"The girl snapped. "Another babysitter?"

"No, _she _is a witch who is going to figure out your all your little secrets." Damon taunted, his lips curling into a smile. A look of confusion past over the girls face, but then realization seemed to hit her almost immediately.

"No! No, she is not digging around in my head!" The girl said, she began to make a move for the door, knocking over furniture. Damon seemed amused, grabbing her in one stride, pulling her arms together in front of her. She kicked and screamed, Bonnie seemed momentarily frozen.

"Hurry up, Bonnie!" Damon yelled, beginning to have trouble restrain her. "Now would be nice." Bonnie placed her hands against the girl's temple and recited a chant.

"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous" Bonnie chanted in deep concentration. She watched as the girl's struggles seemed to lessen, and once the chant ended Bonnie stepped away, confused.

"What did you see?" Damon questioned eagerly, still holding the girl.

"Nothing, I saw nothing." She repeated to herself, nothing like that had ever happened, the girls mind had been blank and felt blocked off no matter how hard Bonnie pushed.

"What do you do you mean you saw 'nothing'? "Damon questioned angered.

"I couldn't get in." Bonnie said looking over at the girl, Damon had released her and now she was in a chair clutching her head. Bonnie observed the girl, taking her in when she saw her hand nervously shift to her nervously toying with a crystal necklace. "What is that?" Bonnie said walking up to her. The girl turned away protectively, shielding the jewelry away from view. But Bonnie was faster grabbing it and observing it before the girl had the chance to snatch it back."It's a Angelite." Bonnie realized. "A type of spirit stone." She began to explain. "Grams told me it was a myth, the stone blocks all types of magic."

"Then take the damn thing off." Damon said, ready to tear the necklace from the girls neck.

"You can't. I've tried." Kendal looked visibly upset. "It's permanently fastened." She made of show of her hands trying to take it off. "See." Then Bonnie tried and with no luck looked to Damon.

"She's right; someone must have cast some sort of spell on it. But why would you be eager to take it off? I mean it protects you from any surrounding magic." The girl bit her lip, and then shrugged; a smile began to tug at her lips

"It doesn't go with my eyes." She said wittily. A growl erupted from Damon; suddenly he had a hand clasped her neck, his eyes were blood red and his fangs were out. This time the girl was really fearful for her life.

"I've had enough of your games! You're going to talk now, or I won't hesitate to drink every ounce of blood out of you!" His grip was threatening to tighten.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted aghast. "Let her go!" Damon ignored Bonnie's pleas.

"Talk! Answer her question." The girl held her mouth into a hard line. "One." Damon began to count off. "Two." He continued. "Three." With each number he lowered himself close to her neck. "Four." His teeth grazed her jugular vein.

"The necklace blocks my powers." She finally croaked, trying to peel Damon's steel grip from her neck. Damon dropped his hold on the girl and watched her cough and sputter on the floor, Bonnie ran to see if the girl was okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you Damon?! She's a just a kid." Bonnie said. Damon just stared at him eyes blazing; he was disgusted with Bonnie's protective stance over the girl.

"Leave." Damon boomed, he just had broken through the girl's tough exterior and he didn't want to ruin it because Bonnie felt protective.

"I'm not leaving her, you'll kill her." Bonnie said holding her ground. Damon pulled Bonnie to the side.

"I'm not going to kill her, I'm getting answers. You have to leave." When Bonnie didn't move Damon tried again. "Do you really think she's innocent?" Damon laughed. "She almost staked Stefan, Bonnie. She knows things, things that normal teenage girls don't know." Bonnie looked around, debating if she should intervene or allow Damon to interrogate her.

"Fine, but when I come back, and I _will_ come back, and if I think you've harmed her in any way I will stake you myself." Bonnie promised. Damon watched as Bonnie left his home, and he began to make his way towards Kendal.

To Damon Kendal wasn't just a girl or a 'kid', she was something else, something _dangerous_, and Damon was determined to figure out what it was.

"Now." Damon began clapping his hands together; the familiar arrogant smile grew on his face. "Let's talk about New Orleans."

* * *

**I finally posted!**

**Don't worry about Damon he'll be the good guy once again!**

**Did I every mention how much I love REVIEWS. They seriously make my day, and I understand people's feedback. I really appreciate criticisms. **

**I'm done blabbing.**

**KBerry **


	12. Intruder

Kendal P.O.V

I was intimidated, and I hated it. I could still feel his hands on my neck; I could feel a bruise already coming on.

"Now." Damon said clapping his hands; his blue eyes seemed almost electric. "Let's talk about New Orleans."

"What do you want to know?"I said giving in.

"For starters, I want to know why you left. Trouble at school, problems at home, there must be some reason you just up and decided to travel over 900 miles and leave home." He interrogated, I bit my lip.

"I got bit." I said, rubbing the bite marks that were on my neck. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I've seen it, but by who?" He pressed.

"By Marcel." I almost spat.

"Okay, what's so special about this vampire." He questioned.

"Nothing, other than the fact that he practically runs New Orleans." Damon looked at me with confused eyes. "It's been like this for like three hundred years. Jane told me ever since Klaus left-"

"Who is Jane." Damon cut in, instantly I felt a pang in my heart.

"Uh, she _was_ my guardian."I swallowed before I continued not meeting Damon's gaze."After Klaus left New Orleans, Marcel his protégé took over the city. He banned magic in all forms, it's impossible not to get caught his spies are everywhere."I informed him. "It sucked to say the least, but I didn't leave because of the 'no magic rule'." I briefly paused replaying he scene in my head.

"When Marcel bit me, I thought he was going to kill me, when he didn't I thought he had taken mercy on me." I almost laughed. "I was so wrong, but by the time I had realized he had marked me I had to leave no questions asked. Sophie had made some sort of deal with Klaus to keep me somewhere safe, what deal? I don't know. All I know is that I wouldn't have any kind of life belonging to a parasite." Damon seemed to be looking through me, trying to see if he could find any faults in my stories.

"I believe you." He finally said. "Who was your buddy in the basement?" He asked.

"The one that you _killed_?" I asked spitefully, Damon was unmoving waiting for an answer. "He was one of Klaus witches." I didn't mention any Enchanter business.

"Stefan said he was your protector."

"He was." I replied. Damon seemed to be waiting for something.

"What does that mean?" He asked irritated.

"I _don't _know." I said forcefully. "You killed him before I had the chance to figure out." This time I met Damon's gaze angrily. Damon simply shrugged. "Anyways, he put this stupid necklace on me, and now I can't do anything magical."

"So you're pretty much human?" Damon summarized.

"Basically unless-"I paused, almost telling him about my visions."Unless I can get it off." Damon seemed to not notice my slip up, instead he nodded once more.

"Is that it?"He said, eyeing me.

I nodded. "Yep." I lied. Damon sauntered over to his whiskey, lifted up the glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Want some?" His offered surprise me. I shook my head.

"No, I've been around alcohol long enough" Briefly thinking about the bar in New Orleans. "Long enough to see what affect it has on people." I paused, noticing Damon making staring at me.

"How old did you say you were?" Damon asked

"I didn't say." I shot back at him, but his gaze made me reconsider my answer."I'm almost fifteen." When he didn't say anything I switched the subject. "When are going to let me go." Damon seemed to be thinking over his answer carefully, but before he could answer I cut in. "I mean I you can't keep me here forever, I have school, people will be looking for me." I told him.

"What about your parents?" Damon questioned, his eyebrows raising.

"What?" The question had taken me ff guard.

"You said people would be looking for you but you never mentioned your parents." He pressed. For a second I began to hesitate, it was hard saying the words though I had never met them, but actually saying it reminded me that I was indeed an orphan.

"That's because their dead." I figured that was the only explanation he needed, because he didn't go any further. The silence that filled the living room was uncomfortable; the only sound was the occasional clink of ice against Damon's glass. When I couldn't take it anymore I spoke up. "I'm going to bed." Damon didn't respond as I walked up the stairs, and into the room I had woken up to this morning.

The chill of the window had waked me up; from the moonlight I could see it was still pretty late. Much to my annoyance I climbed out the bed and shut it. I began to make my way back to bed when an arm snaked around me. I tried to scream but a hand became firmly placed on my mouth.

"Shhh." The intruder said, pushing a finger to his lips, then smiled reviling a set of long sharp fangs. I began to kick and pull away from his grasp, knocking over whatever I could. For a second I was free, I scrambled for the door; my hand was placed on the knob when I was thrown backwards into a drawer, for a brief moment I caught the vampire's face, his features felt familiar, he was someone I'd seen countless times before. But before I could correctly place him darkness clouded my sight.

Narrator P.O.V

Stefan had arrived home from his date with Elena; Damon on the other hand had had a date with whiskey.

"Hello, Damon." Elena said, trying to be polite.

"Elena." Damon returned, and then turned his attention to Stefan. "I got some more information on our mystery girl." Stefan was at full attention now, even going as far as unclasping hands with Elena.

"What did you find out?" Stefan asked.

"For starters, I learned that Bonnie Bennett is as useful as a lead parachute." Damon said.

"Hey-"Elena ejected defending her friend, but she was cut off as Damon continued.

"Secondly, I really don't believe she's working for Klaus." Damon confessed.

"So there's no reason that we should be keeping her here anymore." Stefan said. "You've proved she's not a threat."

"I never said she wasn't a threat, I just said she wasn't working for Klaus. We don't know what she's capable of. The only thing that's keeping her from killing us all is a necklace, once she figures out how to take that thing off, there's no telling what she'll do." Damon said.

"So what are you going to do, Damon? Kill the girl." Elena questioned. "I say you should just let her go home to her family."

"She doesn't have a family." Damon cut in. "She came here by herself." Elena seemed a bit saddened by his response, for she still felt the wounds of losing her parents

For a second Stefan became stiff, "There's someone here."

Kendal was drifting in and out, lying limp inside the arms of a vampire.

"Just one bite wouldn't hurt." The vampire said persuasively, the cut against the girls head was making it harder to contain himself as it flowed freely.

"Marcel doesn't want her to be fed on." Ryan snapped, annoyed with the newborn vampire who seemed to not be able to control his hunger yet. "No matter how good she smells." The Ryan added, feeling the familiar burn in his throat.

"Why is he keeping her all to himself?" Kyle questioned. "Just one bit, I'll even heal her afterwards." Ryan rolled his eyes, giving in. Ryan figured that if Kyle did kill her, Marcel wouldn't be too mad. She was just a witch; there were hundreds in New Orleans.

"Fine, just one bite." Ryan said handing her body off. Kyle seemed to be surprised, barely unable to control his excitement.

He didn't even notice that Ryan had disappeared.

His teeth were now inches from her throat, he could hear the blood pumping deliciously from her heart to the rest of her body. His fangs extended and he began to lower himself to her neck.

But froze as the stake entered his heart.

Narrator P.O.V

Damon had staked the intruder right through the heart. He was upset that he had broken into his home, taken Kendal, _his _prisoner. After watching the life drain from the vampire, he saw Kendal's body, strewn on the forest ground. At first he had thought she was dead, her heartbeat had slowed, and it wasn't until her eyes peeled open Damon realized she was indeed alive. He crouched next to her, about to give her a steadying hand back into the boarding house, to continue his interrogation, maybe even adding a taunting word in or two. That was until he saw the tears that welled in her eyes threatening to spill over, or the way she just laid there staring up into the night sky. He watched her, waiting for her to say anything, or get up. When she didn't Damon spoke up.

"Come on." He tried, still no response. The girl seemed to be in shock, Damon shook her gently. "Let's go." He couldn't deny he was frightened by her behavior. Seeing no other option he lifted her up and carried her. Finally the girl spoke up.

"I want to go home." Her tone was so distant and sad it almost made Damon feel remorseful.

Kendal P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened, and my head was throbbing at constant beat. Everything felt so far away, blurry. I could feel the fear that gripped me.

Marcel was looking for me.

It was evident now, he had sent for me. I vaguely recognized the vampire's face but I _knew_ him. I couldn't even process that it was his dead body next to mine. He had to be a vampire from New Orleans. I looked up to stars, counting them off in my head, like I did in New Orleans. I started to think about New Orleans warm summers, my room that was painted a hearty orange. I even remembered watching the old episodes of the Twilight Zone with Jane-Anne. But most of all I began to remember the warmth unity between Jane and Sophia. It didn't matter that Marcel controlled things, or that magic was banned. All that mattered was that we had each other.

But that was gone now.

I had never felt so alone, or so fearful in my entire life. My body felt paralyzed, and numb. It was awhile until my senses returned that I realized I was being carried. I looked up into cool blue eyes, then spoke the words that I' d wanted to say since arriving in Virginia.

"I want to go home."

Narrator P.O.V

When Damon had finally gotten home, Stefan and Elena had shot up from their seats, Stefan had wanted to be there to protect Elena if things went bad during the search for the vampires. Elena gasped and put her hands up to her mouth.

"No." She breathed, taking in the girl's unmoving, limp body and Damon's bloody shirt. "How-"

"She's not dead." Damon said with an eye roll. "But the bastard did hit her pretty hard in the head, knocked her out." Damon said, surprised at the anger in his voice. He didn't care about this girl. Well, that's what he told himself.

"Who kidnapped her?" Stefan cut in.

"These two vampires, I staked them before I asked questions." Damon confessed. "But know I know she's telling the truth. She is being hunted."

* * *

**I feel like this story is going really fast, and I don't want to rush.**

**Any ideas? You should comment them or PM me(:**

**If you like this story REVIEW it makes me smile, and I know you see this on every Fan-fiction but it really does mean a lot. It makes the writer feel like their stories are being read and appreciated.**

**Thanks, and don't forget to watch TVD's tonight.**

**KBerry**


	13. Reunion

When I woke up the sun was curling into my window, my body was sticky with sweat, and things seemed brighter in my vision. I felt hot and uncomfortable, like a warm bulb sat in my chest. I was in my same room underneath some warm blankets. As I rubbed my eyes last night's events shot through me. I ran a nervous hand through my hair feeling a thick bandage; I ripped it off gently, inspecting the dried blood that was on it. On the small table beside me there were two painkillers and a glass of water. Ignoring the medicine I drank down the entire water in one gulp. On the corner of my bed, a pile of clothes were folded neatly, along with a towel and wash cloth. As I got up things became hazy and blurry.

_Something wasn't right._

Narrator P.O.V

The circle of the Malum was alive; the members could feel the excited energy that flowed throughout. It was a cool night, the wind was quiet and the moon shone brightly over the plane. The people wore sleeveless shirts, allowing their tattoos to show proudly. But they were instantly silenced as a hand rose in the air

"Brothers, Sisters. Our time is finally here." A voice boomed. "The time has finally come for the Malum to rise once again!" The circled cheered boisterously, the voice who had been leading the ceremony came from the darkness, and her skin was white as marble. "The prophecy is almost filled; the child's protector has been eliminated; it is almost the time of the transition. Now all we must wait for her decision." The woman's eyes were a dangerous hazel that flickered to each one of her followers gaze.

"And, if she doesn't choose use?" A voice among the crowd challenged. "What if she _is_ a true child of the light?"

The woman smiled sweetly. "Eventually they all turn; her father is the true testament of that."

Kendal P.O.V

My cold shower didn't help, I still felt hot and flushed and my head began to pound. Making my way downstairs I spotted Damon and Bonnie talking, but when they saw me all conversation ceased.

"Good morning." I croaked.

"It's 2:00 pm." Damon corrected.

"Oh-"I giggled, taking a step then slipping, grabbing onto the rail. They looked at me with disbelieving look; I thought I even saw Damon suppress a smile.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm great." I chirped, everything felt awesome, I felt awesome, and this house was awesome. I felt _so_ good and everything felt so funny.

"Thank you." Damon said.

"For what?" I asked confused, hopping down to the bottom stair.

"For saying my house was 'awesome'." He told me.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah you did." Damon responded, I giggled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were drunk."

"I'm drunk off of life." I laughed, as I staggered to the table, I felt my feet slip from under me, and then two arms caught me before I fell to the floor.

"Whoa there." Damon's said. "How hard did your head get hit?" Damon sat me into a chair close by, inspecting my face. "You are really burning up, and you're sweating." He noted. I hadn't even noticed the perspiration on my forehead. Putting up a hand to my face, I just laughed. "What is wrong with you?" Damon questioned.

"She probably just has a fever, Damon." Bonnie waved off.

"If she vomits on my floor I'm going to be pissed." Another giggle attack hit me."Maybe you should go back to bed." Damon said, suddenly becoming serious.

"But I just got out of bed." I pouted.

"And, now I'm saying go back." Damon ordered. I got up out of my chair and barely made it two steps before the room went sideways. I heard Damon take in an annoyed intake of air, and before I knew it I was whisk away into my room on my bed, and soon I let sleep over take me.

I woke up with a gasp, my head was pounding and I couldn't catch my breath. My body felt like it was burning up and I felt bile in my throat. I rushed to the bathroom, hitting the sink on my way to toilet; I bent down and expelled the contents of my stomach. As I began to dry heave, I saw the white porcelain stained with red. My eyes widened as I realized it was my blood, then for the second time today I passed out.

Narrator P.O.V

Bonnie had Damon fetch some medicine for Kendal. Damon seemed to be less cruel to the teenager, in Bonnie's eyes; he seemed softer and less aggressive, though she knew he would never admit it. Bonnie still believed the best place was at her home. Earlier Damon and Bonnie had the discussion, Damon had cut her off and disagreed but they couldn't continue when they saw Kendal walking down the stairs. Speaking of which, she decided to check on the girl, she had been sleeping off the fever quietly and never stirred once, Bonnie was going to see if she needed anything. Bonnie tip-toed up the stairs quietly, careful not to disturb the girl if she was sleeping. As she slid open the door she noticed Kendal was not asleep in the bed. As she turned her head to survey where the girl had gone she saw that the bathroom door that connected to the room was cracked open. As Bonnie slid in she shrieked.

"Oh my god!" She took in all the blood that stained the floor, the girl was bleeding from her nose and her shirt was also covered in the scarlet liquid. Bonnie got down to her knees and turned the girl over, checking for breathing. To Bonnie's relief heard the jagged breath sounds coming from the Kendal's mouth. Bonnie hurriedly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Come on, Kendal." Bonnie coaxed. "Stay with me."

Bonnie never noticed the necklace that lay limp on the floor, right next to Kendal's head.

Narrator P.O.V

"What the hell happened, Bonnie?" Damon demanded. "I leave for a half an hour and she's in the hospital?" Bonnie's eyebrows clenched defensively.

"Careful there Damon, you almost made me think that you care." Bonnie retorted.

"I don't-"Their argument was interrupted by a doctor in a crisp white coat.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Boyce the pediatric attending." He paused, giving Bonnie and outstretched hand to shake. "You must be Kendal's…." He paused, not knowing Bonnie's relation to the girl. Bonnie racked her brain for an answer, and tried to avoid Damon's eyes.

"I'm her cousin." Bonnie stammered. "Her mom sent her to live with us; she had some trouble at home." Bonnie said, the doctor nodded in understanding.

"Well we ran some test, and we didn't find anything wrong with her head." The doctor explained. "You said you found her the floor?" Bonnie nodded. "We didn't find any signs of a concussion. Did she eat anything that may have caused this?" Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't know." Bonnie said. "I just found her in the bathroom, covered in blood."

"Okay," Dr. Boyce said stepping away. "We'll keep you updated, and tell you when she wakes up." As the doctor was walking away Damon turned to Bonnie.

"When she w_akes _up?" Damon questioned. "What does he mean w_hen _she wakes up? Is she taking a nap Bonnie-"

"She's in a coma." Bonnie blurted.

"Perfect! Just perfect! " Damon shouted as he walked away angrily.

"Damon, where are you going?" Bonnie called, but he had already turned the corner. Instead Bonnie found herself wondering in Kendal's room, sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed. Bonnie looked at the I.V in the girl's wrist, she listened to the even beeps of the heart monitor. Kendal seemed so peaceful, and younger in her sleep, her tough exterior seemed to wash away when her eyelids shut.

"Come on Kendal," Bonnie pleaded to non-listening ears. "Wake up."

Kendal P.O.V

I was in a dark room, nothing made a sound or moved, everything was still and quiet, until a figure emerged from the darkness. I jumped back feeling a wall on my back, but the figure came closer.

"Relax." A voice said. The room became lit with torches along the wall giving it an orange glow. In the light I saw the face that belonged to the voice. It was a woman with long wavy black hair, when she looked at me she smiled. "Hello, Kendal." She greeted.

"Who are you?" I questioned unsurely, but as I looked into her familiar caramel eyes a flicker of recognition surged through me. My tongue hesitated to form words, "Mom." But as soon as the words left my lips it felt so right. "How is this even possible?" I wanted to lean forward to see if this was real, if _she _was real.

"Don't ask how." She told me. "Just listen." I watched as she studied me. "You've gotten so big, so beautiful" She commented.

"Thank you." She stared at me for a few more seconds, before shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"So by now I guess you know about, you're- _our_…..heritage." I nodded. "Well then you know how much danger you're in." It wasn't a question but a statement. "People will be coming for you. And when the time comes you must make a decision." She said. "But for now, you have to become prepared, learn how to control your gifts." Her voice became serious, and then she frowned. "I have to go."

"What! No!" I protested. "I've just met you, you can't leave me. I have so many questions." I was on my feet now, walking up to her. Helen looked around, before biting her lip, a habit that I also had.

"One question." She said.

"What?"

"You can ask me one question." She spoke, but then added. "Hurry now, they're waiting."

I didn't ask time to ask who, so I quickly sputtered out my question, "Will I survive this?" Helen gave a smirk her white teeth gleaming against the torch light.

"You're my daughter aren't you?" Her smile quickly faded, and a look of sadness flushed over her face. "I have to leave now." She turned away about to walk into the abyss, when she turned to me and gave me a bone crushing squeeze. "I love you; I've always loved you so much." She pushed me out arms length. "Don't you ever forget that."She ordered, tears swelled with her eyes, then rolled down her cheek, but she didn't bother to brush them away, instead she continued to stare at me.

"Will I ever see you again?" She gave me a sad smile before finally speaking.

"Wake up Kendal." She said.

"No! I want to stay with you." I objected, I could feel myself beginning to cry too, I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting this moment to end.

"Wake up." When I opened my eyes once more it saddened me to see not my mother but Bonnie calling out to me with a relieved smile on her face. "Thank god! I didn't think you'd ever wake up." She gushed. "But then I saw you're hand twitch.-"

"Water." I croaked. It took Bonnie a second to comprehend me, but then she shot up.

"Of course!" She rushed out into the hallway, leaving me all alone. I knew that something big was about to happen.

And, I didn't need my visions to figure that out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**You think we can get to 50 review maybe?**

**I'm really enjoying writing this **


End file.
